Hikari
by Animegirl74
Summary: Nephrite of the Shitennou, had been searching for something for a long time. Something that he had almost destroyed years ago on the Moon Kingdom.
1. Chapter 1: Reunited

Chapter One: Reunited.

He had been searching for a while now. Unsure of where his object was hiding. He knew about what area to find what he was seeking, but for the time he was looking he was unable to find what he had been searching for. It has been over a thousand years since he had seen what he was looking for. But no matter how long his search would take, he would keep searching. He knew in his heart that the time had come to find what was missing in his life for so long. Something that was taken away from him so many years ago. Something that was almost destroyed by his own two hands.

He kept on his search knowing today would be the day that he would find what his heart longed for. He soon came to a site, A site that was empty. An empty lot that was almost in the center of the city. But as he knew, this site would not be vacant for long. As in the distant future, he knew what one day will be standing there. And he knew that the object he was seeking will have a big role to play when the time was to come.

Blue eyes scanned the area he was in. And then with excitement his eyes widen as he found what he was looking for. He slowly made his way to the object. As he got to it to the object, he kneeled by it, and ran his hand over it. The object was small and oval shaped. It looked a bit like a coffin that was sadly small enough to be a child's coffin. But on the front of the coffin looking object was a crest of some sort. The crest of the white Moon Family, the royal family crest.

The blue eyes of the once ruthless warrior, Nephrite, one of the Shitennou started to tear up a bit. The once cold eyes, not cold anymore. To make sure that this was the object he was looking for, he brushed some of the dirt that had been gathering there for thousands of years, when done he knew he found what he was looking for.

On the object he had found, on the top of it had an angel that was surrounded by light. He would then lowly whisper to himself. "Hikari No Tenshi….Angel Of light…. Light Angel" He took a deep breath and started to feel around the sides for something, until he found it. He found a latch that would opened the coffin like object, As he unhitched it, the lid, it made a hissing sound, as though air was just let loose from being trapped inside so long.

So his blue eyes looked into the coffin like object, and saw what he had been looking for, for so long now. His eyes fell upon a small child laying in the coffin. A child about four. With blue hair that came to about the mid of her back. Hair that seemed to frame the child's small body. He looked the child over a bit, his eyes falling onto the child's chest, which to his relief, he saw it was raising up and down, in slow movements, as that of a child sleeping. But this one child had been sleeping for over a thousand years. Though never aged, this child was born on the Moon Kingdom.

Nephrite placed a hand on the child's face and gently caressed her face, hoping that she would wake up. After what seemed a couple of minutes, the child started to stir a bit as she felt the hand upon on her face. Then slowly her eyes started to open. Soon her blue eyes would be fully open. At first all she saw were blurry images. But soon her vision cleared up, and she then saw clearly who had woke her out of her long slumber. When she saw who it was, a fear came into the young girls eyes, and tried to get away from Nephrite as fast as she could. Moving to the far corner of what was her bed for thousands of years. Now tears coming from her ice blue eyes.

As the tears came, she started to scream at Nephrite. "No! get away from me! Please do not hurt me! Go away!" The four year old girl tried to get to her feet, to get away from Nephrite, but her legs seemed not want to work for her, after not using them for a long time. Seeing how the child was afraid of him, and he knew why, he backed off a bit, to let the child calm down a bit, and to speak with her as well, to show that he did not, and was not going to hurt her. "Please, I am not going to hurt you., I promise you that everything is okay, Hikari. I am once again the man I was. I am once again the father that you knew of before I almost hurt you. Please do not be scared" He did not move any closer to the girl, hoping that she would calm down.

Hikari seemed to calm down a bit. She stopped trying to get away, but she kept the distance between her and her father, Nephrite. She kept her blue eyes locked onto Nephrite, eyes untrusting to his words. All she could remember was that on the Moon Kingdom, Nephrite, her father tried to kill her. She still remember his words. *I have to kill you, Queen Beryl demanded That I do.*

Nephrite watched her, and read what was in his daughter's blue eyes. "Hikari, please listen to me. Please remember the words of Queen Serenity. Remember what she told you, before she put you into your long sleep. Her words to you. What will happen the day you were to be woken up. Close your eyes and remember what she said to you"

Again, in her eyes she had looked of distrust towards, Nephrite. It would be about a minute before she

Would give any kind of response to, Nephrite. She would then finally give a response, in the form of a nod.

She would then take a deep breath and closed her blue eyes. As she did, as though for her, it was only

yesterday that is all happened to her.

******************************************************************************

It was the last days of the Moon Kingdom. The Senshi were all busy, trying to protect the palace, the

Queen and Princess Serenity. As well as others within the walls of the Palace.

In one of the rooms within the Palace, A young girl with long blue hair, and ice blue eyes, was hiding

within her closet. Curled up into a ball, scared and crying. She had just ran, and locked herself into her

room, and then hid herself into her closet. The one she was running away from, was her own father. Now

under the control of Queen Beryl. Now under the orders to destroy the one thing that meant the most to

him, his own four year old daughter, Hikari.

As, Hikari hid in her closet, she was praying that she would not be found there. She stayed as still as she

Could. Trying to not make a sound, as she cried silently. The child could not believe that she was scared

of her own father. The man who once showed her so much love, especially that she had no mother to take

care of her.

Suddenly the child yelped a bit, but covered her mouth quickly, as she sobbed into her hand, as she heard

the door of her room, started to be pounded on, as they tried to get into her room. She then heard the voice

of a man call her, but it would not be the voice of her father that would reach her ears. The voice that had

come was the voice of , Prince Endymion. He had called her name out. "Hikari, if you are here, please,

come on out. We have to get you to safety!" His head looked at the closet door, as it slowly opened, seeing

the head of the child pop out, to see if it was really him. Endymion looked to the child, and motioned

her to come to her.

Slowly, Hikari came out of the closet, crying. Her eyes red. And it was clear to, Endymion, that Hikari

was terrified. He held out his hand to the small child, and tried to put a smile on his face. "The Queen

wants to see you, Hikari. She wants to help you. Help to protect you."

Hikari for a moment, just stood there, and looked to, Endymion, looking unsure of what to do. But,

Hikari knew she could trust him. She nodded her head to him, and then took his hand. To get to the

Queen fast, Endymion, picked, Hikari up and ran from the room, heading to where, the Queen would be.

As, Endymion ran with, Hikari as fast as he could, Hikari held onto him tightly, and was crying into

his chest, and yet to say a word, to him. As soon as they reached the room where the Queen would be, he

sat, Hikari on her feet, and wiped the tears from, Hikari's eyes. "You are safe here. And you will stay

safe. Just listen to what the Queen wants to do, in order to save your life, as well to not lose any time with

your father." Hikari looked to the Queen as she started to speak to her. "Hikari, come closer to me" Hikari

Looked to the, Queen as she held out her hand. Without hesitation, Hikari took her hand, and she then

Finally spoke up. As she did her voice was low, crying and just full of hurt. Her eyes held the same

expression as she looked to the Queen. "Why is papa trying to hurt me?" When seeing her expression, the

Queen herself wanted to cry, but she knew at this point, it would not be a good idea, for the sake of little

Hikari. She had to keep the young child calm.

"Hikari. You have to understand one thing. The man you know as your father, is not the man who was trying to hurt you" The Queen then picked, Hikari up in her arms and sat down with her. Hikari leaned her head against the Queen as she tried to be comforted. But it did not seem to work as once again the child started to cry.

"So now I have no mama and no papa" The Queen shook her head a bit. "You still have your papa. Just right now he not thinking right. Someone has changed him. And right now he does not know who you are." She pulled, Hikari away from her a bit and looked into her eyes. "You trust me, right?" Hikari nodded her head a bit. "Yes I do" "Good. Because if you do. You know I will never lie to you. And right now I can tell you of a way that you will be safe. And will be with your papa again"

Hikari looked to the Queen. Cocking her head a bit. "How?" The Queen pushed some of, Hikari's hair away from her face. "By putting you in to a deep sleep. A sleep that you will not come out of until your papa is back to his normal self. Until he is ready to be your papa again."

Hikari gave the Queen a confused look. "How long will it be?" The Queen shook her head solemnly. "I do not know, Hikari. It can be a long time. Years, Hikari. I cannot tell you when that will be." "So, I will be a big girl when he finds me again?"

The Queen shook her head once again. "No. Once in this deep sleep. You will not age. You will not grow another inch. You will remain as you are. You will still be his little girl"

Hikari leaned her head against the Queen as she thought about it. She then very gently nodded her head. "Okay. I will do it." The Queen hugged, Hikari tightly to her as she started to cry once again. "I promise you it is going to be okay. Everything is going to work out in the end."

The Queen set, Hikari on her feet. She took her by the hand. She lead her to another area of the room. Upon a pedestal sat a object. And object that looked like a small coffin. Upon the lid was the insignia of the Royal Family. Seeing this, Hikari looked to the Queen with a scared look.

Taken notice of the. The Queen kneeled till she was eyes level to, Hikari. She shook her head a bit. "Do not worry. This capsule here, is what is going to keep you alive, as you sleep. So do not be afraid, Hikari. Okay?" Hikari took a deep breath and she nodded her head to her.. She tried to put on a brave face. But she found herself crying instead.

The Queen brought , Hikari closer to her. "You will be okay. Now it is time for you to sleep." The Queen pulled back from her. She then placed her lips on, Hikari's forehead. For a moment, it felt like her head was starting to get warm. They next thing she knew, she was falling into a deep sleep and slumped against the, Queen….

**********************************************************************************

As Hikari remembered that day. She started to calm down more and more. Her ice blue eyes looked to, Nephrite. Her eyes becoming more trusting towards him. "So everything is okay now?"

Nephrite nodded his head to her. "Yes. Everything is okay now my, Little Angel"

Hikari started to cry once more and rushed forward to where she threw her arms around, Nephrite.

For Nephrite, it felt so good to have his daughter back in his arms. He as well started to cry. Thankful to have his daughter back. Thankful that he had lost no time with her. Thankful the he did not lose anything.

She looked to, Hikari and smiled to her. "It is time we go home, Hikari" He lifted. Hikari out of the coffin and held her tightly to him and walked away from the site that had been her home for all of this time.


	2. Chapter 2 Days Of The Past: Part one

Chapter Two: Days Of The Past: Part One- Destined Meeting.

When, Nephrite had returned to his home. He still held his child close to him. Afraid if he was to let her go, she would be gone once again.

As they got home, Hikari was fast asleep in his arms. He had set up a room for her. For when he found his daughter. But for now he just settled down on the couch. Just happy to be holding his daughter close to his chest.

As he sat there with his daughter in his arms. He started to remember the days. Thousands of years ago from his life from when he was on the Moon Kingdom. When he followed the Prince to the Moon. Even they knew they should not be there.

Though they knew that they should not be there. Kunzite, Nephrite, Zoisite and Jadeite had follow their Prince to the, Moon Kingdom. All because, even though it was forbidden. Prince Endymion had to see the, Princess.

They had let him alone to be with the, Princess. The four had separated and left to go explore the, Kingdom on their own.

Nephrite, always seemed to be the one who was the most bored out of the group. But this trip seemed to change that.

As he walked along one of the corridors of the, Palace. He seemed to find himself in the wing that seemed to educate the children that lived within the walls of the, Palace.

He saw, Children in rooms as they were being taught whatever subject that was being taught in that room. But then one room he started to pass, he just stopped. A voice he heard coming from the room, he had to stop as heard a voice singing like an angel.

He just stood off to the side of the door. He peeked in and looked to the one who was singing. Singing to a group of kids that was sitting on the floor in a circle.

The one who was singing was sitting on her knees in the middle of the circle. She had short light blue hair, that just came to her shoulders. Nephrite as well noticed her light amber colored eyes. Eyes that seemed to sparkle as she sang to the young children around her.

The children seemed to enjoy her singing. As, Nephrite stood there listening. He as well was enjoying the sound of her voice. As well as she looked. To him, she was very pleasing to his eyes.

He did not care how long he had to wait. He decided that he was going to wait till she was done with the students. He was going to wait and met her. And lucky for him. He did not have to wait long.

Soon the kids left the room. And she was in there on her own. He then walked into the room. As he did. He could not help but to have a smile on his face as he looked to her.

As he did walk into the room. At first, she looked to him with curiosity. Knowing he was not a father of any of the kids that were in her class. Her eyes widen a bit as she realized who he was. "Lord Nephrite!" She gave him a slight bow.

A smile came across, Nephrite's face. "Well it seems that you know who, I am. But, I am not sure who you are. May, I have the pleasure of knowing your name?"

She looked to him as she answered, Nephrite. "My name is, Setsuka." She kept her gaze towards. Seeing that he was just looking at her. Which just made her feel a bit shy. Towards him. She took in a deep breath before she spoke again. " Is there any, I can do for you, Lord Nephrite?"

Nephrite looked to her a bit more before he answered her with a smile on his face. "I was wondering if you are able. Please allow me to take you dinner tonight." A confused look came over her face as he said dinner. "Um. Did you just asked me out?" Nephrite nodded his head a bit. "Yes. I think, I just did. Hope you are going to say yes." "Um… well.. Um." She did not know what to say. She just started stammering a bit at the sudden invitation for dinner. Nephrite just raised an eyebrow towards. Setsuka as he waited for a response that he cold understand. Finally, Setsuka gave a clear reply. Taken in a deep breath. And then a slight nod of her head she said.. "Yes."

Hearing the response he wanted. Nephrite smiled. "Excellent! Meet me tonight by the fountain just after night fall. I, will be waiting for you there." She nodded her head a bit. And then watched, Nephrite leave the room. Leaving her in a state of shock over what just happened in a few short minutes.


	3. Chapter 3: Days Of The Past: Part Two

Chapter Three: Days of the past Part Two- A courtship begins!

Setsuka, cold not believe that she had agreed to meet, Nephrite that night. As she stood there waiting on him. She thought to herself that she had to be crazy. But there she stood as it started to darken. `Dressed in a long lavender dress that was strapless. Her hair up in a twist. She took a breath and looked to the fountain wondering if he was really going to show up.

"Well, I must say that you look very beautiful, Setsuka." Hearing his voice, Setsuka's heart nearly skipped a beat. She then turned around and came face to face with, Nephrite.

"Um..Thank you.." She want to return the compliment. But she found herself unable to. Seeing, Nephrite standing there. Wearing his uniform. As she looked to him. It would be hard for anyone not to find him very attractive like she did.

Nephrite then offered his arm to, Setsuka. For a moment she seemed a bit hesitant to take his arm. But she then took his arm.

Once she took his arm. He then smiled and stated to lead her away from the fountain. Leading her to where he would be taken her for dinner that evening.

As they walked. The talked to one another. Getting to know each other a bit better. Nephrite finding out to his pleasure that she had not seen anyone in a while.

They soon came to one of the gardens of the, Moon Kingdom. He led, Setsuka into the garden. Taken her to where a table was set up just for the two of them. As they came upon the table. Like a gentleman, Nephrite pulled out the chair for, Setsuka. Smiling, She sat down.

Once she was seated, he went around to his own chair and sat down himself. The table that was set for two had a couple of wine glasses full of wine. The plates still empty. The lighting seemed perfect for a night like it was. Not to dull and not to bright.

After they were settled down. A couple of servers came to them. They seemed to talk lowly to, Nephrite. After a few moments they walked away.

Just watching, Setsuka was amazed by, Nephrite. Amazed at how he set this whole thing up for the two of them.

Nephrite seemed to read the expression on her face. A smirk came over his own face. "It was not really much. Just have to know the right people to get a bit of pull around here."

Setsuka could not help but laugh a bit at his attempt to be witty. She then nodded her head slightly. "I guess it does help to know the right people here."

"Well speaking of knowing. I would like to get to know more about you, Setsuka."

She nodded her slightly. But when she started to speak. She stopped as she heard beautiful, romantic music started to play from somewhere in the background. She then looked to, Nephrite as he started to speak once again.

"Actually what, I would like know right now. I know you like music. And you love singing. But the question, I would like to know is, do you like to dance?"

A slight nod of the head came from, Setsuka as she answered the question. "Yes, I do. very much so." "Excellent!" He got up from where he was sitting. Walked over to where she was sitting. He held out his hand to her. "Then shall we?" Without no hesitation, Setsuka nodded her head and then took his hand. Once her hand was in his. Nephrite gently closed his hand over her hand and helped her to her feet.

Once she was standing. Nephrite led her away from the table and to an area where they would be able to dance. Once they were there. Nephrite brought, Setsuka closer to him. Took one of her hands and placed a hand of his on her waist. Then soon they were both dancing. Getting a bit closer as they slowly danced to the music that was playing in the background.

As they danced. They both seemed to forget the world around them. Just enjoying what they were doing at the moment. But all to soon for them. The music had come to an end. They stopped their dance. For a moment they just looked to each other. But then was distracted as a slight sound came from where they were sitting to let them know that their food was ready and they walked back to the table.

As they ate. They continued to talk. To get to know more about each other. The more they found out about one another. The more they seemed to like one another.

They talked. Danced and drank throughout the night. Dancing mostly. But it started to get late. And soon it had to come to an end. Which disappointed the both of them.

When it was ready for, Setsuka to go home. Nephrite escorted her to where she lived. Once again holding on to his arm.

When they got to where she lived. They stopped and looked to once another.

Setsuka looked to, Nephrite and smiled a bit. "Thank you for a wonderful night. I really did `enjoy myself." Nephrite returned the smile. "I, as well. Would you like to maybe do this again? I would love to see you again." Setsuka nodded her head. "I would love to see you again as well." "Great!"

For a moment they stood looking to each other. They got a bit closer to one another. Soon their lips met one another and they were kissing. A sweet long kiss. When lips parted. They were smiling to one another. Setsuka took a deep breath and then said.. "Goodnight." "Goodnight." After, Nephrite's good night. Setsuka walked away to her house. Once, Setsuka was out of sight. Nephrite started on his way home. A smile on his face and whistling as he made his way home.


	4. Chapter 4: Days of the past: Part Three

Chapter 4: Day of the past. Part Three: Must this come to an end?

Few months had gone by since, Nephrite and Setsuka had started to date one another. They were enjoying the time that they were spending together. When, Nephrite had to return to the, Earth. Setsuka felt lonely without him. And once he had return. That would seem to vanish.

With the time they were spending together. She was falling in love with him more and more. She could see herself spending the rest of her life with him. But in the back of her mind, she knew that it may not happen. Afraid of what they have cannot last forever and will soon have to come to an end.

Nephrite had been gone for several weeks. When he had returned and came to see her. As soon as he knocked on her door, a bright smile came across her face. But the smile seemed forced to, Nephrite. And the hug he received and the kiss was not full of the passion she would normally have.

Nephrite, pushed Setsuka back a bit. He looked her over slightly and saw that she was not her normal self. And this started to concern him. He cupped her face gently. And stroke his finger softly against her cheek before he started to talk.

"Setsuka, is there something wrong? Are you okay?" Hearing the sound of his voice, filled with concern. Filled with emotion. As it sounded like he was getting ready to cry. Almost made her cry.

Setsuka took in a deep breath before speaking. "I am fine. I guess, I am just a bit scared that is all." "Scared?" She nodded her head a bit. "Yes scared. Scared that we cannot be together for that much longer."

Nephrite looked to her with a questioning look in his eyes. "What makes you think that, Setsuka?" She adverted her eyes away from him. Her focal point became the ground where he stood. "Because of the two different worlds we come from. We come from two different stations in life." The questioning look that was in, Nephrite's eyes was now gone and was replaced by a confused look.

Nephrite shook his head a bit. "I am not sure what you mean." "What, I mean is that. You, Nephrite are in higher standing with both the, Moon Kingdom and the, Earth Kingdom. A Knight for both. But here, I am. Just a teacher who teaches music to kids. How can, I measure up to that?"

Nephrite sighed a bit at what she just said. He then in a swift fast motion pulled, Setsuka close to him. Held her tightly to his own body. "Setsuka, you are more than just a teacher! You are someone who is teaching children. You are pointing them in whatever direction they may head into to. What you do is more noble then what, I do!"

Setsuka sighed a bit. She did not pull away from him when she spoke again. "Do you think it will be accepted? Us? This relationship?" "Setsuka, look at me." She pulled away from him and looked to him. "It will be accepted. Please do not worry about it."

When, Nephrite looked to, Setsuka, He saw that he did not convince her at all. He then took her by the hand and started to lead her out of her house. "Come with me." Without resisting, Setsuka followed Nephrite.

They headed into the Palace. Heading to where he knew that the, Queen and her daughter would be. But as they made their way there. A voice came from behind them that made them stopped in their tracks. A familiar voice. The voice of, Nephrite's friend. One he trusted outside of, Endymion and the Shitennou.

A young man approached, Nephrite and Setsuka. As he approached them. He gave them a friendly, boyish smile. A smile that accented his handsome face. His green eyes. His long blonde hair was pulled back into a pony tail. By the way he was dressed; it was easy to tell he was one of the Kingdom's warriors.

As he reached, Setsuka and Nephrite, he shook the hand of, Nephrite. But when he greeted, Setsuka, he gently took her hand and kissed the top of her hand. "Looking as beautiful as always, Setsuka." And you never change, do you Raiyone?" Raiyone just smirked at, Nephrite in response. Raiyone then let go of, Setsuka's hand.

"Nope, I guess not. Where are you and the lovely, Setsuka heading to?" "To see the Queen. To speak with her." Raiyone nodded his head a bit. "I just left her. It gave me a moment away from my sister." "What have you done to, Haruka this time?" Raiyone smirked a bit. Nothing bad. Just a bit of innocent flirting with, Michiru." Setsuka just smirked a bit. Nephrite sighed a bit and shook his head. "No, I do not think you will ever learn!" "I will see you two later. I need to find a new place to hide from, Haruka." They said their farewells and departed. Nephrite and Setsuka continued to the Palace throne room.

They soon came to the throne room. The doors were opened by two guards that stood at the doors and, Nephrite started to head through the doors. Then stopped when he saw that, Setsuka was not with him.

He turned to face, Setsuka. When he did, he could see the scared look on her face. Sacred to just to enter the throne room. Nephrite gave, Setsuka a smile. "Setsuka, it is okay. You do not have to be scared. You will be welcomed here." Setsuka still looked scared, unsure.

"He is right, Setsuka. You are welcomed here. Please enter." When they heard a voice speak up. They both looked to see that, the Queen had come to her. Her daughter, Princess Serenity at her side.

When, Setsuka did not make a step forward, Serenity went to her. She grabbed, Setsuka's hand and pulled her into the throne room. Setsuka did not resist.

When she was finally in, the Queen looked to, Nephrite and Setsuka; but her eyes focusing more on, Setsuka.

The Queen noticed that she looked troubled. She put a smile on her face as she spoke to her. "What is wrong? You seem to have something on your mind." It would not be Setsuka to answer but, Nephrite. "Your majesty. Setsuka here believes that because since she is only a teacher, that she and I cannot be together. Because of our different standings in society, that our relationship will not be accepted."

The Queen nodded her head slightly showing she understood what she was being told. She then turned her full attention to, Setsuka. She first took her by the hand and walked her further into the throne room. An action that surprised, Setsuka.

"Setsuka, let me put you mind at ease here. First let me start by saying yes you are just a teacher. But what you teach the children something that can communicate with the universe. Music! Music is the language that everyone understands. So what you are is just not a teacher. You teach children to speak in another language. One that brings them joy. Make them smile when they are singing. Giving something that the will always remember when they are well into their adulthood. So what you do is very noble."

Setsuka listened to what the Queen was telling her. There seemed to be a bit of relief in her face. Though she still looked unsure. The Queen took a deep breath before she continued. "Setsuka, what is important here. You are making, Nephrite a very happy man. And he is not the first one to take one who is not of noble standing. Many here have fallen in love with workers of the palace. And they have all been accepted. Like your relationship with, Nephrite is accepted. You two will be going strong for a long time. I look forward to see where it will lead. So please cheer up. You will not run into any obstacles. I will make sure of that personally." She stepped closer to, Setsuka and hugged her tightly.

This one action from The Queen seemed what t put her mind at ease. She returned the hug slightly. When The Queen stepped away, she noticed the smile on, Setsuka's face and tears slightly coming down her cheeks.

Setsuka took in a deep breath to steady herself. "Thank you so much. I think, I will be okay." She walked back to, Nephrite who put his arms around her and hugged her tightly. He looked to The Queen and said.. "Thank you."

They left the throne room.


	5. Chapter 5 Days Of the Past: Part Four

Chapter Five: Days Of The Past: Part Four: A Lovely Setup.

A bright sunny morning had seemed to greet the people of the Moon. The sun seemed to be shining brightly making the day warm and pleasant. To, Setsuka it seemed like the perfect day to teach her students music in the garden of the school. The perfect setting. For a perfect day. Just right for the perfect guest to have in her class, to teach the kids a different musical instrument.

Setsuka stood just at the entrance of the garden; while her students sat in a circle as they waited for their lesson to start.

Soon the one she was waiting for had arrived and she offered a smile towards, Michiru as she approached her with a violin in hand.

When, Michiru got to where Setsuka stood she smiled back to her. "Michiru, this means a lot to me that you can come here and give the kids a chance to listen to you play your violin." The smile on, Michiru's face got a bit brighter as she answered. "It is my pleasure. I am happy that you asked me to do this. I think we are in for something special today."

Setsuka and Michiru headed to where the kids sat in the circle. Setsuka looked to the kids as she started to speak to them. "Alright kids. Today we have very special guest. This is, Michiru. She has come here to play some music for you on her violin. And even maybe give you a lesson or two on how to play the violin."

The faces on the children seemed to be eager as they looked to, Michiru. Once she had prepared herself. She closed her eyes and started to play a song. The song she played had a beautiful melody to it. The children seemed in awe. In a trance as they listened to her play. Setsuka herself seemed in a trance as she listened to her play.

Michiru played another song for the class. She then chose three of the students from the class to come to her and try to play a few notes on the violin. She showed then a few simple notes, which they repeated.

Michiru showed them a few notes and they tried to repeat them. She then asked the two girls and one boy to try to play all the notes they were just taught. The two girls messed up on the notes and giggled as they headed back to where they were sitting.

When it was he boy's turn he played the notes flawlessly. He then continued to play notes that, Michiru did not teach him. As, Michiru listened to the boy play, a smile crossed her face hearing him.

When he was done, Michiru and Setsuka walked over to him. "Hei, here has been playing the violin since he was really little." Michiru kneeled down to where she was eye level to him. A bright smile on her face. "Well, Hei. That was really wonderful how you playec. Please continue to play. I will love to hear more from you when you older. Please keep it up." Hei smiled back at, Michiru and nodded his head. "I will!" He then ran back to where he was sitting.

Michiru headed back to the space she was in, in the middle of the circle. She looked around at all the kids before speaking once again. "I think we are going to change the pace here a bit. I want all of you to get on your feet. I think it is time to pick up the pace a bit. Give you kids something to dance to!"

The children got up. Once they were on their feet, Michiru smile and started to play what seemed to be a slow melody. She then picked up on it beat of it. Playing a faster melody that the students started to dancing to. Laughing. Giggling. Having fun as they were dancing to it. Setsuka watched them with a bright smile on her face.

Michiru played a couple of songs like that where the children danced around. At the end of the second song, Michiru smiled as she looked around. She spotted one of the girls with her hand raised in the air. She gave the girl a smile before she said.. "Yes?"

The girl walked closer to where, Michiru was and asked.. "Is there one song you play the most when you are playing the violin?" Michiru looked to the girl as she asked the question. She seemed to think for a moment before she answered.

"That is a very good question. To answer that question, yes there is. And it is a simple one to play." She set herself up with the violin to play. Before she did she looked to the children and said.. "If you been to a wedding, I am sure you were to hear this song. It is the one that is played when the bride comes down the aisle."

Michiru smiled a bit and she then started to play the wedding march song. She played it beautifully, flawlessly. When she finished playing the song the children seemed to clap. After a moment one of the girls hand shot into the air. Michiru nodded her head at the girl as to tell her to go ahead.

"MS Michiru. Do you know who would make a beautiful bride?" Michiru smiled a bit to the girl. "Who do you think will make a beautiful bride?" "MS Setsuka would make a beautiful one! Don't you think so?" Before, Michiru could respond to that question. The students seemed to answer for her as they erupted with agreement. Some just cheering. Others shouting "Yes!"

Hearing all this, Setsuka blushed a bit and started to laugh at the children. "Okay class. Thank you for those sweet words."

"One thing about children, they always speak the truth. And they are right; you would make a beautiful bride."

Setsuka turned towards the voice that seemed to come out from nowhere. When she turned; she saw, Nephrite standing there holding a half of dozen red roses. Setsuka eyes widen a bit as he walked towards her.

When he got to her, Setsuka looked to him with a surprised, shocked look in her eyes. "Nephrite, what are you doing here? "Hopefully to prove the words of the children right. That you would make a beautiful bride."

Setsuka's eyes widen, her heart started to beat a bit faster as she saw, Nephrite get down on one knee. He placed the roses aside. From a pocket he pulled out what seemed to be a ring box. He opened it and removed the ring from the box. He grabbed her left hand gently and slowly slid the ring onto her ring finger. "Please prove to me and everyone that you would be a beautiful bride by being my bride. I am asking you, Setsuka to marry me. To be my wife."

Setsuka looked down at him, her face a mixed of emotions that it was hard for, Nephrite to read what she was thinking. Setsuka took in a deep breath when she realized that she was holding her breath. That is when the tears started to fall from her eyes. A nod came from her followed by… "Yes, Yes I will marry you Nephrite!"

Nephrite got to his feet fast. So fast that, Setsuka did not notice till she was picked up in his arms and swung her around. Then he pulled her close and hugged her tightly. Then in the back ground they started to hear the children cheering and cheering loudly. And the bunch of … "Ohs came from the children as, Setsuka and Nephrite kissed each other.

When, Setsuka pulled away from Nephrite and looked to the class she was blushing. She stood looking to the children and she just seemed at a loss for words.

Setsuka then felt a gentle hand on her shoulder and she looked to, Michiru. Michiru then hugged her tightly and said.. "Congratulations, Setsuka. To the both of you."

Nephrite walked over to, Michiru and Setsuka. "Thank you, Michiru and thank you for helping me pull this off." He then looked to the children and smile. "And, I thank you kids as well."

Hearing this, Setsuka looked at Nephrite with a questioning look. He answered her without her voicing what she was thinking. "I knew, Michiru was coming here to play for the kids. It was simple enough to find your students and they help me with this plan of mine."

Setsuka tried to say something; but found herself unable to. All she was able to do was cry from the joy she was feeling right now.

."


End file.
